Les Chroniques de Montsimpa
by laitue
Summary: Scénes diverses et variées au sein du quartier pas si tranquille de Montsimpa : venez découvrir les derniers potins du coin mais prenez garde aux coups de sac de Mlle Ladentelle ! Rating T en prévision des frasques de Don Lothario et des soeurs Caliente.
1. La Conspiration

**Titre : **La Conspiration**  
>Auteur : <strong>laitue**  
>Personnages : <strong>La famille Simpa, une joueuse  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les sims sont la propriété de Will Wright et Electronic Arts  
><strong>Rating : <strong>K+  
><strong>Note :<strong> Écrit pour Kyrielle_100 avec pour prompt « révolte »

* * *

><p>Marie-Sue Simpa sortit un nouveau plat du frigo et le posa sur le plan de travail, s'interrompant pour câliner son chat, elle se dirigea ensuite dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Finalement au bout de dix minutes elle retourna dans la cuisine, sortit un nouveau plat du frigo, râla parce que tous les plans de travail étaient occupés par des plats en attente d'être préparés, déposa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le sol et ouvrit à nouveau le frigo pour grignoter des gâteaux.<p>

De son côté, Daniel Simpa alluma la chaine Hifi pour la vingt-huitième fois de la journée et entama une petite danse ridicule dans le salon. Quand il en eut assez, il partit jouer au flipper, laissant le son assourdissant de la radio couvrir les coups de klaxon sensés lui rappeler qu'il était l'heure d'aller travailler.

A l'étage, Lilith Simpa râlait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ses devoirs, ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'amuser. Lorsqu'elle vit que son père monopolisait le flipper, elle partit coller un coup de pied rageur dans la poubelle du jardin.

Pour finir Angela Simpa, jusque là occupée à peinturlurer une magnifique girafe rose, ressentit l'irrépressible besoin d'aller aux wc. En bonne petite simette bien élevée elle se rendit donc dans la salle de bain et commença à se trémousser fort élégamment devant les toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se soulager sur elle, faisant chuter d'un coup sa barre d'hygiène.

Devant son ordinateur, une jeune fille pianotait avec agacement sur son bureau. Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et quitta sa chaise après avoir mis le jeu en pause.

« Ils sont vraiment trop cons ces Sims ! Je vais faire mon goûter, ça me calmera. »

Une fois seuls les petits personnages se réunirent en ricanant.

« Je crois qu'elle commence à être à bout là.  
>- Il serait temps, j'en ai assez de me faire pipi dessus !<br>- Voyons Angela, il faut ce qu'il faut pour parvenir à nos fins. D'ailleurs c'était pas bête le coup des plats Chérie.  
>- Merci, je pense que tout à l'heure je vais aussi mettre le feu à la cuisine.<br>- Ouais ! Ça lui apprendra à refuser de nous offrir un jacuzzi ! »


	2. T'as vu la lune ?

**Titre : **T'as vu la lune ?**  
>Auteur : <strong>laitue**  
>Personnages : <strong>Vladimir Gothik, Dirk Dourève  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les sims sont la propriété de Will Wright et Electronic Arts  
><strong>Rating : <strong>K+  
><strong>Note : <strong>Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ

* * *

><p>« Paparazzi ! Voyeur ! Pervers !<br>- Mais... Aie ! Arrêtez ! J'étais pas en train de vous mater pendant votre douche !  
>- Menteur !<br>- Je voulais juste observer le ciel !  
>- En plein jour ?!<br>- Mon père refuse que je le fasse la nuit, il a peur des enlèvements d'extraterrestres. Demandez lui, vous verrez ! En plus vous habitez à l'autre bout de la ville, comment je pourrais vous espionner ?  
>- Tu as déjà essayé, petit vicieux !<br>- Aie ! Non !  
>- J'en parlerai à ton père ! »<p>

Dirk regarda le vieux fou quitter leur terrain en bougonnant. C'était décidé : pour obtenir son prochain point de logique, il jouerait aux échecs.


	3. Plomberie

**Titre : **Plomberie**  
>Auteur : <strong>laitue**  
>Personnages : <strong>Kevin Hasseck/Angela Simpa  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les sims sont la propriété de Will Wright et Electronic Arts  
><strong>Rating : <strong>K+  
><strong>Note : <strong>Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ

* * *

><p>« Ce foutu plombier nous aurait coûté une fortune...on n'a même pas de quoi acheter une télé... je peux faire ça tout seul...et ça me permet d'acquérir des points de mécanique... »<p>

Kevin donna un dernier coup de clé à molette et se redressa lorsque la fuite s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Angela qui épongeait le sol de la salle de bain.

« Là, tu vois ? J'ai réussi !  
>- On dirait...<br>- Maintenant je vais m'occuper du four à micro-onde, je t'avais dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin de réparateur. »

Kevin ouvrit le robinet pour se laver les mains. Un nouveau geyser se déclencha.

« Ok, je vais l'appeler. »


	4. Threesome entre frangines

**Titre : **Threesome entre frangines**  
>Auteur : <strong>laitue**  
>Personnages : <strong>Dina Caliente/Don Lothario/Nina Caliente, Kérine Hébert  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les sims sont la propriété de Will Wright et Electronic Arts  
><strong>Rating : <strong>T (pour langage et sous-entendus sexuels explicites)  
><strong>Note :<strong> Écrit pour la communauté 31_jours avec pour thèmes « crac-crac » et « à trois »

* * *

><p>« Comment pouvez vous oser me faire ça ?! »<p>

Don interrompit son baiser langoureux pour tourner la tête et découvrir une rousse incendiaire qui fulminait de rage. Derrière lui, Dina fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'assure que c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !  
>- Sans blague ? Donc là tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas en train de baiser ma sœur dans ton jacuzzi ?<br>- Techniquement on n'a pas encore...  
>- Mais de toute façon vous avez rompu donc je ne vois pas où est le problème, l'interrompit la blonde.<br>- Quoi ?!  
>- Hum...<br>- Vous n'avez pas rompu ?! Don tu m'avais dit que tout était fini entre vous ! »

Le Casanova esquissa un rictus ennuyé en dévisageant alternativement ses deux conquêtes. Après une dizaine de secondes de silence horriblement gênant, il inspira profondément et sortit du jacuzzi pour se diriger vers Nina.

« Trésor, je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu me pardonnes ?  
>- Non mais tu plaisantes ?! Te pardonner ? Alors que tu dragues ma sœur derrière mon dos ! Espèce de sombre connard ! vociféra la rouquine avant de lui coller la plus belle paire de claques de sa vie, mais certainement pas la dernière. Suite à quoi elle se tourna vers Dina en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction tout en hurlant: Quant à toi ! Tu... Tu... »<p>

A court de mots, elle resta un instant à fixer furieusement la blonde en bikini, son index tremblant de rage toujours pointé vers elle, avant de craquer et d'invectiver la puissance supérieure qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Évidemment, connaissant la réputation de coureur de jupons de Don, elle s'attendait à ce qu'une autre le séduise, mais de là à imaginer que cette autre serait sa sœur. Sa sœur adorée avec qui elle avait toujours tout partagé. Sa sœur qu'elle admirait tant pour sa ruse et ses succès. Nina se sentait trahie, non pas par Don, après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul sim de sa vie, mais par cette sœur en qui elle avait tellement confiance. Lançant un regard ennuyé à la jolie rousse, Don secoua la tête en soupirant avant d'adresser un sourire à la bimbo blonde qui sortait du jacuzzi.

« Pardonne moi pour tout ça Chérie. Enfin je suppose que maintenant le problème est réglé. Peut-être qu'on pourrait remettre ça à plus tard ?  
>- Alors toi t'as vraiment aucun scrupule, grogna Dina en fronçant les sourcils avec agacement. Elle s'approcha de lui pour planter son index soigneusement manucuré dans sa poitrine avant d'ajouter d'un ton menaçant : Ne t'avises pas de nous chercher des noises à ma sœur et moi, abruti ! »<p>

Don eut un mouvement de recul et lança un regard inquiet aux deux frangines. Lui qui avait l'habitude de toujours s'en sortir ne savait plus très bien sur quel pied danser. Dina se rhabilla en une fraction de seconde avant de se diriger vers sa sœur qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Nina, excuse moi. J'ai été vraiment stupide et c'était très cruel de ma part de te faire ça. Si ça peut te soulager gifle moi, mais je t'en prie arrête de pleurer.  
>- Je... Je ne veux pas...te gifler, balbutia la rouquine entre deux sanglots, mais...tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine...c'est...c'est horrible...<br>- Chuuuut. Je sais, pardonne moi. Mais cet enfoiré ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se dispute, murmura la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Don leva les yeux au ciel tandis que ses deux ex-conquêtes s'étreignaient en pleurnichant. Ce n'était pas du tout comme cela qu'il avait prévu de passer cette après-midi. Néanmoins, en les voyant se réconcilier aussi tendrement, il songea que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. S'avançant prudemment, il toussota et leur adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Eh bien mesdemoiselles je suis ravi de voir que tout cela n'a finalement pas entaché votre si merveilleuse relation. Et, si je puis me permettre, je crois qu'il y aurait un moyen de régler ce problème entre adultes consentants. »

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard désabusé. Elles pouvaient presque discerner un cœur violet au sourire béat flottant au-dessus de la tête de Don. Esquissant un sourire hypocrite, elles s'avancèrent d'une démarche chaloupée et se lovèrent dans les bras du bourreau des cœurs.

« Et tu proposes quoi exactement ?  
>- Un crac-crac dans ton jacuzzi ?<br>- Avec nous deux en même temps ?  
>- Ça pourrait être amusant, vous ne croyez pas ? »<p>

Elles se dévisagèrent un instant avant d'adresser leur sourire le plus sensuel à Don.

« Non ! »

Posant ses mains sur son torse, Nina le poussa brutalement dans le jacuzzi sous les ricanements de Dina.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'on allait tomber dans tes filets une fois de plus ? Utilise un peu ton cerveau pour changer, crétin !  
>- Et ne reviens plus trainer autour de chez nous ! Ou on mettra définitivement fin à ta carrière de séducteur ! Minable ! »<p>

Satisfaites, les deux frangines quittèrent la maison bras dessus-bras dessous, Nina n'oubliant pas de renverser la poubelle d'un coup de pied au passage. Trempé, Don les regarda partir en maugréant. C'est alors qu'un léger toussotement attira son attention. Se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec une ravissante brune en costume de soubrette.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'elles foutaient chez toi les sœurs Caliente ? »

A bout de nerfs, il laissa échapper un grognement. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée.


	5. Mariage et commérages

**Titre : **Mariage et commérages**  
>Auteur : <strong>laitue**  
>Personnages : <strong>Don Lothario, Darren Dourève, Benjamin Renaudin (Vladimir et Sandra Gothik)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les sims sont la propriété de Will Wright et Electronic Arts  
><strong>Rating : <strong>K+  
><strong>Note : <strong>Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

><p>« Une épouse ? Ce vieux fou veut se recaser ?<br>- C'est ce qu'il disait à l'épicerie.  
>- À son âge ?!<br>- C'est dégueulasse !  
>- Ouais, l'imaginer flirter est dégoutant...<br>- Non, je veux dire c'est dégueulasse pour nous : vous pouvez être sûrs que toutes les poupées du quartier vont lui courir après pour mettre la main sur son pognon.  
>- T'es pas censé être fiancé à sa fille ?<br>- Je dis ça comme ça, c'est tout.  
>- Don a raison, avec cette histoire je ne trouverai jamais de maison.<br>- T'as qu'à épouser le vieux schnock.  
>- Pas con... Il aime les blonds vous croyez ? »<p> 


	6. Maudite

**Titre : **Maudite**  
>Auteur : <strong>laitue**  
>Personnages : <strong>Brenda Hasseck  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les sims sont la propriété de Will Wright et Electronic Arts  
><strong>Rating : <strong>K+  
><strong>Note : <strong>Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

><p>Mais sérieusement, qu'avait-elle fait pour être un tel paratonnerre à emmerdes?! Son mari qui disparaissait suite à un tragique – et plutôt suspect – accident de piscine. Kévin qui passait plus de temps à peloter sa petite amie qu'à travailler à l'école. Son bébé tout juste né qui lui pompait toute son énergie. Les factures qui s'accumulaient. Et voilà maintenant qu'elle venait de se faire virer.<p>

Au comble du désespoir Brenda leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant une réponse à ses malheurs. Y avait-il là haut une puissance supérieure décidée à lui pourrir la vie ?


	7. Conflits familiaux

**Titre : **Conflits familiaux**  
>Auteur : <strong>laitue**  
>Personnages : <strong>Angela et Lilith Simpa (Daniel Simpa/Marie-Sue Simpa, Daniel Simpa/Kérine Hébert)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les sims sont la propriété de Will Wright et Electronic Arts  
><strong>Rating : <strong>K+  
><strong>Note : <strong>Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

><p>Cela n'avait que trop duré. Sa sœur commençait à pourrir l'ambiance dans la famille. Rejoignant Lilith, Angela la fusilla du regard.<p>

« Quoi ?  
>- T'as fini de gueuler sur tout le monde ? Maman en a marre que tu te disputes avec papa.<br>- Et moi j'en ai marre qu'elle ferme les yeux sur ses conneries.  
>- De quoi tu parles ?<br>- Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour nous attendre qu'il rentre plus tôt à chaque fois que la bonne est là ? »

Face à l'incompréhension de sa jumelle, Lilith lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

« Tu es vraiment trop stupide. »


	8. Grossesse surnaturelle ?

**Titre : **Grossesse surnaturelle ?**  
>Auteur : <strong>laitue**  
>Personnages : <strong>Nina Caliente/Benjamin Renaudin  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les sims sont la propriété de Will Wright et Electronic Arts  
><strong>Rating : <strong>T  
><strong>Note : <strong>Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ

* * *

><p>Il connait la réponse mais ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question.<p>

« Tu m'as trompé ?  
>- Hein ?! Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu vas encore imaginer comme bêtise ?<br>- Nina, on n'a pas fait crac-crac depuis plus d'une semaine et tu es enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.  
>- En effet... Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.<br>- Sans blague ?  
>- Oui. Il y a quelques jours je suis montée sur la terrasse pour observer les étoiles. Je ne croyais pas à ces histoires mais quand j'ai vu la soucoupe arriver... »<p>

Face au regard dépité de son amant, Nina s'interrompt.

« Quoi ?  
>- Depuis quand tu es un mec ? »<p> 


	9. Bienvenue dans la galère !

**Titre : **Bienvenue dans la galère ! **  
>Auteur : <strong>laitue**  
>Personnages : <strong>Un nouveau sim et sa voisine  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les sims sont la propriété de Will Wright et Electronic Arts  
><strong>Rating : <strong>K  
><strong>Note : <strong>Ecrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

><p>A son tour il allait pouvoir entrer dans le jeu. Il avait hâte d'arriver dans son quartier pour se faire des amis, fonder une famille, trouver un travail et surtout devenir riche.<p>

En arrivant sur son terrain il déchanta rapidement.

« Bonjour ! C'est vous le nouveau voisin ?  
>- Oui... Mais il doit y avoir une erreur... »<p>

La simette détailla le terrain vide à l'exception du lit bas de gamme et de l'unique pan de mur.

« Vous savez ici c'est un quartier pour les challenges. Vous participez surement à un challenge pauvreté. »

Compatissante, elle lui tapota l'épaule.

« Bon courage ! »


End file.
